


В тишине ночи

by Mari_Anna



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку: Лео | Люси. Усесться на пол, положить голову на колени и потребовать, чтоб почесали за ухом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тишине ночи

Он хороший. Иногда смешной, всегда храбрый и сильный, гордый и красивый. 

Защитник, мой защитник. 

Такой лохматый и диковатый, а еще на удивление предусмотрительный и заботливый. Я могу его не призывать, но он всегда появляется, когда необходимо – надо ли защищать мою жизнь или, когда просто не хочется быть в одиночестве.

В битве я доверяю ему полностью, если Лео скажет сброситься с горы, я шагну в пропасть - ведь я точно знаю, что он меня подхватит.

Тогда же, когда моей жизни ничего не угрожает, он приходит… он становится на колени, нет, не так – он падает на пол и ползет ко мне с другого края комнаты. Всего несколько шагов, но как же грациозны его движения! В такие моменты, глядя на то, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, как ленивы и в тоже время продуманы и совершенны его движения, я вспоминаю, что он относится к породе кошачьих.

Приблизившись, он прикасается ко мне аккуратно, кончиками пальцев к голой ноге, будто проверяя, насколько далеко может зайти. Удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда не велю ему прекратить – я даже не замечаю, как он задерживает дыхание, - удобно устраивается на полу у моих ног и осторожно кладет голову мне на колени.

В такие моменты он всегда молчит, ни о чем не просит, но я сама провожу рукой по пышным волосам и прохожусь за ухом, почесывая. Лео мурчит и эта тихая вибрация, возникающая, кажется, в самом сердце его существа, проходит сквозь мое тело, укачивая и согревая. У меня еще ни разу не получилось уловить момент, когда я засыпаю, но просыпаюсь после таких ночей я всегда в своей постели, завернутая в одеяло, как маленький ребенок.

С утра, щурясь от проскользнувших в комнату солнечных лучей, я с улыбкой думаю о том, кому из нас эти полуночные молчаливые посиделки нужнее.


End file.
